Spirited AwayI belong here
by rainclawwarriorcat
Summary: What if Chihiro had looked back? When Haku insisted so much for her to just keep going. Nothing bad could happen, right?  ChihiroXHaku  Very short One-shot. Plz R&R


"There's no water here." Chihiro gasped excitedly.

"But I can't go any farther." Haku sighed. Chihiro looked at Haku with her small black eyes. "Just go back the way you came. You'll be fine. But you have to promise not to look back, not until you've passed through the tunnel. Chihiro looked at him, confused. "What about you? What'll you do?" She asked me, sadness in her voice. Haku forced a smile. "Don't worry, I'll go have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell her I'm going to quit being her apprentice. I'm fine. I got my name back." His smile still plastered upon his face. Chihiro looked at him in the eyes. "Will we meet again sometime?" She asked him hopefully. Haku's expression turned serious. "Sure we will." He said. "Promise?" She squeezed his hand. "Promise." He agreed, hope this promise could come true. "Now go," He said, wind flowing through his dark hair. He smiled a warm smile, still holding her hand. "And don't look back." Chihiro walked down a few steps and their hands slipped away from each other. Haku, his hand still out, looked down to his feet, his smile fading. His hand slowly came back to rest on the side of his body. Chihiro walked thought the soft green grass, wondering when she would get to see Haku again. Walking down a hill, then stumbling over a few rocks. She heard her mother call her. "Chihiro," Her eyes widened. "Where have you been? Hurry up!" Chihiro squinted her eyes a few times before believing that what was before her eyes was real. "Mom, Dad!" She yelled as she stumbled down the small hill. "You shouldn't run off like that, honey." Her mother said as she started walking back towards the tunnel. Her father nodded. "You could get in big trouble." He said and turned around following her mom. "Are you guys sure you're all right?" Chihiro called. "Let's go, I don't want to miss the movers." Her mom said. Chihiro blinked a million times before turning her head halfway to the left. _No, her told me not to look back._ She thought. She looked back to her parents; they were already walking in the tunnel. "Chihiro, hurry up." Her dad called. Chihiro didn't move. She twisted her head once more, just to turn it back to the tunnel again. Then she turned it halfway again, and then completely back to face to spirit world. Haku had vanished. _He probably went back already. _She thought. _I should get going too._ And she turned back. Her parents were gone. Everything was fading black. What was happening? Is this what was going to happen if she looked back? Would her life be erased? Would she die? She turned around and then back again.

Chihiro POV

I heard Haku's voice. _Chihiro!_ He called_. Chihiro! Why did you look back?_ His voice sounded the same, but there was happiness in his words. Infinite happiness. My heart pounded as the darkness around me faded to light. "Haku?" I whispered, my sight still foggy. _Chihiro_. Came the voice again. My vision became clearer and clearer as I started to make out Haku, running towards me. "Chihiro!" He yelled his voice full of happiness, a hint of pain still in his words. "I told you not to look back!" The words echoed painfully, but the smile on his face never faded away. I smiled back to him. "Where are my parents?" I asked, now finally awake. The smile was still covering his face as he replied. "Chihiro, you looked back. You're stuck in the spirit world now!" He yelled the last sentence in my face. His smile faded when he saw my reaction. I was shocked, horrified. How could I live here? How? Haku grabbed my hand and half-flew, half-ran, back to the bathhouse. We crossed the field, the bridge and entered the doors. Then Haku yelled.

"_Chihiro is staying here, forever!" _

Chihiro POV. End.

That day her face was filled with a big smile.

The aftershock of loosing her parents soon hit her. It all turned out ok. After all, all her friends were here, and Haku.

_I really do belong here_.

And that last phrased echoed in her mind ever since.


End file.
